This research is directed at the development and application of quantitative measures in treatment planning and evaluation in the management of craniofacial anomalies. Analytic techniques of decision theory, more specifically, multiattribute utility theory, will be the principal means for assessing preferences, priorities (relative importance of individual aspects of treatment outcomes) and group or team decision making dynamics. In addition to studies directed toward evaluation of outcomes, the research will also focus on the team decision making process and the dynamics through which team members interact and resolve individual differences in arriving at consensus. Models built on Pareto optimal or group Bayesian approaches will be developed and applied in actual treatment planning situations. Results during the current project year have yielded improved methods for utility function assessments facilitating application to clinical settings. Assessments and testing of results with actual case material is planned.